Miradas
by Isabella-de-Cullen
Summary: Dos miradas que se buscan,dos corazones que se encuentran,y una historia que nace de un instante...¿Crees en el amor a mi primera vista?  Pasaros por ese precioso one-shot unos momentos mas hermosos de Edward y Bella, Advertencia, Muy dulce


**Holaaaa! Bueno como disculpa de la tardanza de mi historia**

"**Enamorada de mi padre"**

**Aquí teneis un one- shot, espero que os guste**

**Titulo: **Miradas

**Declamiere: **Ninguno de estos personajes bla bla bla..xD

**Dos miradas que se buscan**

**Dos corazones que se encuentran**

… **Y una historia que nace de un instante**

**¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?**

Una mirada habla, calla, grita, ama... Una mirada toca, abraza, acaricia, besa...Una mirada une a dos desconocidos y por un instante los hace uno...

Y algunas miradas, solo algunas, hacen que ese instante dure para siempre.

**Un solo segundo.**

No sabría decir por qué levante la mirada ese día, ni por qué mis ojos se clavaron en él, ni siquiera se por qué escogí ese camino, uno diferente pero pensé que era un atajo para llegar antes a trabajar a la tienda de los Newton.

Solo se que allí estaba yo, una chica normal, un día normal como otro cualquiera a punto de cruzarme con unos ojos que lo cambiarían todo...

¿Casualidad o destino?

Y que más da...Supongo que al final lo único que importó es que lo vi por primera vez. Fue al cruzar el parque, como cada tarde, cuando escuchaba que el reloj comenzaba tocar aquella cancioncilla entera antes de las campanadas, me sorprendí . Era la única hora en la que la musiquita tocaba hasta el final.

Nunca había pensado cuantas pequeñas e insignificantes cosas nos cambiaban la vida cada día, hasta entonces. Y es que en ese entonces hizo que alzara la vista para mirar el reloj y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de un chico que pasaba por mi lado.

No sé como explicar lo que sentí pero... ¡Fue increíble!

Él sonrío y aparto la mirada para seguir con su camino.

Yo me quede atrapada en aquel segundo de conexión entre los dos.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta una sonrisa de felicidad estaba dibujada en mi rostro.

¿Pero que me pasaba? ¡Si no lo conocía de nada! ¡Que tonta me sentía!

Aunque me parecía absurdo, aquella noche me fui a dormir con una única cosa en mi mente;su mirada, su dulce mirada ¿Que se escondería detrás?

**Tan cerca y tan lejos.**

Once, once eran los días que habían pasado desde nuestro primer encuentro, once eran las veces en las que habíamos vuelto a mirarnos. Once días, once miradas y un solo deseo; conocerlo. Saber quien era, qué pensaba, qué sentía.

Y es que puede parecer una autentica locura, pero aunque ni siquiera sabía su nombre, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Cada tarde corría hacía el parque a la misma hora de siempre, para escuchar sonar el reloj y esperar para verlo, sentía que tenía que decirle algo y justo cuando iba a hacerlo...

Las palabras se borraban de mi mente y mis labios parecían sellados. Pero aquella tarde iba a ser diferente...

Me senté en uno de los árboles cercanos a nuestro encuentro y esperé que el reloj volviera a sonar, pero antes de que lo hiciera...¡Él apareció!

Mi corazón volvió a latir con esa fuerza que sólo él conseguía despertar.

De nuevo, nuestros ojos se buscaron y coincidimos en una mirada fugaz e intensa como las veces anteriores.

Sonreí y al volver a levantar la mirada disimuladamente para verlo pasar, me di cuenta de que se había sentado muy cerca de mí apoyado en unas piedras. No sé si pasaron diez minutos o dos horas en las que nos miramos mil veces.

Nuestras sonrisas se cruzaban cuando lo hacían nuestros ojos.

¡Fue una tarde mágica!...

Lo tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos...

¿Me atrevería alguna vez a decirle algo?

Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, él se levantó y recogió sus cosas. Me quedé mirándole y deseando que se girara una sólo una vez más para despedirse, aunque fuera sin decir nada.

Y después de dos segundos que me parecieron eternos echo la vista hacía atrás y me miro de reojo, una mirada que decía mucho más cosas que cualquier palabra, era mejor que cualquier otra despedida.

**Secretos en tus ojos.**

Una noche más estaba en mi cama intentado adivinar su nombre, no necesitaba saber nada más, sólo necesitaba saber cómo llamarle, cómo dirigirme a él.

El resto lo había descubierto en sus ojos, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Cada vez que nos mirábamos me daba cuenta de que podía saber algo más sobre él. Podía imaginar de que increible manera sería tenerle a mi lado, cómo sería su voz, cómo serían sus caricias, sus abrazos, y también imaginando como sería nuestro primer beso.

Y es que nuestras miradas hablaban por sí solas, sin necesidad de palabras, sé que es difícil que sin cruzar ni una sola palabra puedas enamorarte de alguien. Pero los sentimientos surgen en cualquier instante , en cualquier lugar, entre dos personas que se cruzan, dos personas que se toman de la mano...y...dos personas que se miran.

Ahora necesitaba saber si él sentía lo mismo que yo, si él había leído en mis ojos lo mucho que deseaba conocerlo y acercarme a él.

Pero para eso tenía que atreverme y me daba tanto miedo...

¿Que pasaría si al confesarle lo que sentía? ¿Que pasaría sí no volvía a mirarme como lo hacía ahora? ¿Y si estaba con alguien...?

Prefería seguir imaginando a través de su mirada que cerrar los ojos para siempre.

**Tiempo perdido.**

Me había acostumbrado tanto a él que no pensé que algún día todo podría acabarse. Y esa tarde llegó. Estaba esperando en el parque cinco minutos antes de lo normal, cuando alguien me tocó en el hombro por detrás.

Por un momento, y antes de levantar la mirada para ver quien era, se me encogió el estomago y se me lleno como de pequeñas mariposas.

¿¡Y si era él!...

Pero el sueño se desvanecio cuando alze mi vista y reconocí el rostro que tenia delante.

Solo era Mike, un compañero de clase, le sonreí como pude y él enseguida comenzó a hablar conmigo.

Ni siquiera sé de qué me estaba contando Mike, cuando la música del reloj empezó a sonar. Sólo unos segundos me separaban de él.

Pero cuando el reloj paro de sonar, lo único que ocurrió es que la voz de Mike seguía retumbando en mi cabeza durante varios minutos. Luego él se fue dejándome sola, esperando un encuentro que nunca llegó. Y así fue cada tarde desde aquel día.

Los ojos que tanto deseaba ver no aparecían y probablemente no los vería nunca jamás. Me arrepentí mil veces de no haberle dicho nada.

Quizá si le hubiera parado, si le hubiera preguntado su nombre...¡ahora todo sería diferente!

Pero había perdido mi oportunidad y ahora sólo podía soñar con volver a verle...

**El último intento**

Los días eran muy largos desde que dejé de encontrarme con él. No tenía ganas de nada y, aunque seguía pasando por el parque a la misma hora de siempre esperando volver a verle, cada vez tenía menos sentido.

Por eso cuando Tyler me dijo de ir a tomar algo esa tarde, acepté.

Estaba trasteando su móvil mientras hablábamos y de pronto reconocí a alguien que aparecía en una de las fotos...¡era el chico del parque!

-Tyler ¿quien es este chico?-pregunté.-¿Lo conoces?-señale la foto donde salía él.

-Si pero no tienes nada que hacer con él-susurro mirándome a los ojos fijamente.-Esta super pillado por una...-.

Dejé de escuchar, no valía la pena, no necesitaba oír lo que yo ya sabía. Él estaba enamorado de otra y yo no existía en su cabeza.

Eso explicaba el por que ya no pasaba por el parque, tendría mejores cosas que hacer... Tyler seguía hablando.

-No sabe ni siquiera como se llama,es una locura-dijo negando con la cabeza.-Solo la ve de vez en cuando-seguía mirándome y yo por educación le seguí escuchando por educación.-Se cruzan por las tardes, justo cuando el reloj del parque...-

-¡Toca la canción entera!-Tayler puso cara de extrañado al oírme acabar su frase.

-¿Como lo sabes?-me pregunto entornando los ojos.-¿También la conoces?

¡No me lo podía creer! ¿Me estaba volviendo loca! ¿Podría existir una casualidad así?

Con el corazón a mil miré mi reloj, sólo quedaba diez minutos para las cinco en punto, la hora en la que el reloj tocaba la canción, la hora en la que si volvería a ver esa mirada, que quizás si era para mi.

Me despedí con prisas y salí corriendo...¿Y si ya era tarde? ¿Y si él ya no creía que valía la pena volver a vernos?

Llegue al parque llena de dudas y miedos y esperando oír la musíca de aquel reloj que volvería a dar paso al mejor momento de los últimos días: nuestro encuentro.

La música comenzó a sonar, cada nota aceleraba el latido de mi corazón y agitaba cada vez más mi respiración.

La última nota del reloj dejó al parque en un completo silencio. Y es que yo no podía oír nada, ni siquiera podía ver a la gente que pasaba a mi alrededor. Mis ojos solo buscaban una sola cosa, mi mirada sólo lo buscaba a él... Pero no estaba allí.

**Besar con la mirada.**

"Quedate en el parque, alguien va para allí, Tyler"

Ese mensaje llegó a mi móvil cuando yo ya estaba por irme de aquel parque.

Pero ¿A que se refería Tyler? Entonces una voz se oyó detrás de mí.

-Hola-no necesité girarme para saber quién era, por que su voz era como la imaginaba . ¡Era él!

Me dí la vuelta y nuestros ojos se encontraron como la primera vez, sonreímos.

-Cuando Tyler me ha dicho que te conocía no podía creérmelo- se llevo una mano a su cabello para revolverlo más de lo que ya estaba.-Yo...he pensado en ti muchas veces, pero el otro día te vi con aque chico y pensé que no tenía nada que hacer, y es imposible olvidarte-esto último lo dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

¡Me había visto con Mike y creía que era mi novio! ¡Por eso desapareció!

-No estoy con nadie-dije susurrando y bajando la mirada un momento para luego mirar sus preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda, esos que me tenían hipnotizada.

-Eso me ha dicho Tyler y no sabes cuanto me alegro-los dos sonreíamos sin parar.-Por cierto, me llamo Edward-.

-Yo Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella-le dije ampliando más mi sonrisa si es que eso era posible.

-Toma esto es para ti, lo he llevado encima desde que te vi por primera vez. Lo escuché y pesé que hablaba de ti-.

Edward me dio un papel con dos frases de un poema y entendí por qué tenía que ver con nosotros.

{El alma que al hablar puede, también puede besar con la mirada} Eso era verdad.

Edward se acercó y me besó en los labios, pero los dos sabíamos que ya nos habíamos besado mucho antes, cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron en el parque...

Y es que jamás en mi vida me había alegrado de elegir otro camino, por qué gracias a ello, Edward y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre...

…**...**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos prontito**

**Besos**

**Atte/Isabella-de-Cullen**


End file.
